


A Sweet Treat NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: NSFW part of a fic on DAthey’re in the bathroom, doin...stuff





	A Sweet Treat NSFW

nsfw part of the fic 

\------

 

"Sh-Shuichi." Kokichi squeaked, feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught like this. He kept his gaze down, finding he couldn't look Shuichi in the eye, then gasped and squeaked when Shuichi said "Kokichi, look at you. You're a mess. Let me clean you up." He had gasped and squeaked, because either Shuichi would just use a bunch of wet paper towels to wipe him off, or he'd lick it off...Kokichi thought the latter was far more likely, as they hadn't 'done it' in nearly a week. Shuichi confirmed this suspicion, by smirking at Kokichi a little, before lowering his mouth to the mess.

 

He began to lick away the chocolate and whipped cream, humming against skin at the small sounds which the smaller male made. He licked at the sweetness for a few moments, then took strawberries one at a time and rolled them in the sugary substances, eating the strawberries. After a bit of time, most of the chocolate and cream was gone, and Shuichi looked at Kokichi, straightening up. "Why you did that is beyond me, but now is not the time. To the bathroom, come on, let's go."

 

Kokichi huffed a bit, trying to pout, but Shuichi wasn't having it today. Kokichi sighed, shaking his head and sliding from the counter, following his boyfriend to the bathroom. He sat on the stool, letting Shuichi wash away the rest of the stickiness, then gasped when a hand ran down his side. "Sh-Shuichi..." he said, moaning when said hand wrapped around his c0ck, jolting slightly when given a squeeze. Shuichi hmmed a bit, chuckling and leaning down to nibble on his neck a moment. Kokichi whimpered a bit. panting, and put his hands on his knees, needing something to hold onto.

 

He hadn't even noticed when Shuichi took his clothes off, but now all he saw was skin, as the 'Ultimate Detective' moved around him, to kneel between his legs and take the head of his c0ck in his mouth. Kokichi whimpered again, moaning and rocking forward when the deep throating began. After awhile, Shuichi let him go, catching Kokichi when he slid, weak kneed, from the stool. Shuichi smiled as he nuzzled the smaller male a bit, waiting for him to relax again. Once the smaller male's breathing had calmed, Shuichi moved him around a bit.

 

Kokichi squeaked when Shuichi began to prepare him, moaning softly then a little louder. He whimpered and shivered when Shuichi withdrew, watching him prep his own c0ck. He closed his eyes, trying not to wince or whimper at the entry, considering the timeframe since they last did it. Shuichi let him adjust, then began to thrust, reveling in the moans and cries that became more frequent the further in he was able to push himself. He soon had Kokichi calling his name and moving with him, and before long they came, at about the same time. He pulled out, cleaning himself and Kokichi, then carried him into the tub and held him awhile, before taking him to bed, to nap.

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> moved for same reason as the other ones


End file.
